


I Missed You.

by JackkiiXx



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-04
Updated: 2014-04-04
Packaged: 2018-01-18 04:52:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1415722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JackkiiXx/pseuds/JackkiiXx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The main point in life is to live it too the fullest .....correct? wrong! ...the main point is to survive.<br/>Cherie Jones is a normal teen age girl, who has moved from England to the other side of the world because of her mums job. She doesn't easily get along with people as when you first meet her she is shy and quite quiet but once you get to know her she's very talkative and doesn't always think about what she says before she says it and it can be hard to get her to shut up. She's a normal girl about to live in the supernatural teen wolf world, and this is her story.</p><p>A/N This story is for anyone who wants to read it, but the romance in this story will be mostly from the girls P.O.V.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

Prologue  
  
The way he stood there staring at me was hypnotising, his warm brown eyes pulling me in. The wind blowing not only the leaves on the trees but also his eye-lashes.

"That was ..." He paused as if thinking for the right word to use "...amazing" his eyes now had a certain sparkle to them, like he wanted to see more. He took a step closer .... Slowly as if to test that I was still there and not stepping away from him.....like I had done so many times before. But everything was different now. I had change and so had he but more specifically the situation had slightly changed, well I hoped it had, wished it had, dreamed it had,wanted it to...No needed to have changed. He said nothing else and I felt no need to say any more as we were in a comfortable silence as he slowly but surly took slightly quicker steps towards me.  
  
In a way It wasn't that I didn't want to speak but more like I couldn't speak as he came closer to me, to put it in simple terms I was in awe it's not that his personality had changed or that the way he really looked had changed but the way he held him self showed that he was more comfortable and sure of himself than he used to be and it was ...well ...very ...distractive and attractive.

I snapped out of those thoughts ....slightly.....as he slowly gripped my arms in his hands. I'm embarrassed to say that my breathing hitched as he started to rub his hands up and down my arms with his soft caressing  hands and his thumb rubbing irregular circles on the inside of my arms and it was quite sensitive there however not in the ticklish way but it was quite sensual which had my body betraying me as I started to bite my lip in anticipation while keeping a moan deep down in my throat.  
  
Somewhere in my mind I knew I had to stop the haze from consuming my whole mind but my resolve was quickly dissolving. His hands slowly started to move down my arms..... Passed my elbows .....to my wrists and then continuing to my hips and gripping me tight with his hands, firmly he slowly brought me towards him and bit his lip slowly while looking from my lips to my eyes and just stayed staring right at me, trying to read what I was going to do next,

He slowly started to move his head towards me and subconsciously I started to lean in too..... But then he just stopped and continued to stare at me as if to ask me if this was what I wanted ...did I want this? I really only had two chooses 1) tell him I want to be with him 2) push him away and stick to my resolve.   
  
He started to slightly grip my hips tighter as if afraid from my long silence and lack of movement so I decided to go with none of the above and go with option 3) well here goes .....  
  
My arms trace quickly up his chest, and up around his neck,gripping tightly at the hair at the base of his neck and then with both hand I pull his head towards me and close my eyes as I feel the softness of his lips touch mine.

It was slightly cold and I could feel from his hand on my hips that he tensed up and as I was moving away from the kiss I felt his lips moving against mine as he loosened up and his hands running up my arms and up to my neck and chin while he increased the amount of pressure that was felt between our two joined lips, my hands fell loosely around his neck and as I slowly pulled away I rested my forehead against his as I whispered the words I had wanted to say since I had last seen him and the words I hoped convey my feelings to him the best way I could...  
  
  
" I missed you".


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The main point in life is to live it too the fullest .....correct? wrong! ...the main point is to survive.  
> Cherie Jones is a normal teen age girl, who has moved from England to the other side of the world because of her mums job. She doesn't easily get along with people as when you first meet her she is shy and quite quiet but once you get to know her she's very talkative and doesn't always think about what she says before she says it and it can be hard to get her to shut up. She's a normal girl about to live in the supernatural teen wolf world, and this is her story.
> 
> A/N This story is for anyone who wants to read it, but the romance in this story will be mostly from the girls P.O.V.

My life isn't the most easy but I know there are a lot of people who have it worse off. Me and my family have just moved to a new town in America which Is a big move for us as we lived in England in a little town called Congleton, and before this move only my dad had gone further than Ireland which wasn't for a holiday. My mums job however was the reason why we moved here you see she was promoted but for this promotion we had to move to Congleton's sister town.

"Cherie, hunnie come down stairs soon, it's almost time to leave for school and you still need to have breakfast" "Okay mum, one minute" I took this time to take one last look in the floor length mirror, as you know first impressions count.

My thick black rimmed glasses framed my sky blue eyes, my wavy pitch black hair was loose by my shoulders hiding part of my glasses and from living in England my pale skin made a huge contrast to my hair and eyes. My eyes then trailed down to look at what I was wearing to school today, it was my cousin's T-Shirt which was way too baggie for me but I loved it as it had The Beatles Abby Road album cover on the front of it, the top was tucked in to my dark but faded jeans,

however because my top was baggie it was hanging over my jeans, to top off my outfit I was wearing my black converse trainers. I was knocked out of my thoughts when I heard the microwave timer go off signalling that my breakfast was close to being finished.

So I grabbed my school bag which just had the main essentials that I would need and headed out of my room which was at the end of the hallway and then down the stairs and into the kitchen to get my breakfast out of the microwave. As I sat down I looked around the room and saw a whole load of stacked up boxes in a corner of the room as the night before we had only had enough time to unpack the main items that would be needed in all of the rooms of the house, this meant that at the moment it still didn't feel like home to me, our pictures weren't up on the wall yet, I mean don't get me wrong I don't exactly want the pictures up as they are quite embarrassing for me but well it just wouldn't be home for me if they weren't put up.

"Come on hunn we really need to leave now, you ready?" " yeah mum, just let me finish my drink then we can leave" as the cold liquid milk slid down my throat I couldn't stop thinking about what today would be like .... Would I make friends.

These thoughts stopped once I had finished my drink. I then heard the impatient horn honking of my mum from her car outside, I rushed to put my cup and bowl into the sink and then picking my bag up off the floor as I ran out side to the car to try and stop the constant annoying sound of the car horn.

~~~~Time Skip~~~~ Skip Car Journey~~~~

"Okay now hunn don't forget I won't be able to pick you up after school today as I'm going to be really busy at work for the next few days but at least you will be able to drive your own car tomorrow once your dad gets everything sorted" "yes I know mum, you told me this last night".

At this point we had just arrived at the school that I was starting at today. "Okay okay just hurry your butt out of this car because not only are you going to be late on the first day but so am I if you don't hurry up" "Ohh god your right I'm sorry mum" I said while collecting my bag from the floor by my feet and opening the car door.

I then hurried over to the main building easily as no-one else was out here and then I pushed open the doors and as I turned around to give a good-bye smile to my mum I heard her shout "GOOD LUCK TODAY MY BABY GIRL" ... I could already feel the redness in my checks I raised my hand as to show my mum I had heard and recognised what she had said.

I was very thankful that no one would really be able to see my slightly reddening checks because as soon as my hand went up the bell had rung and the people beyond the doors I had just opened we're now scuttling around heading off to their class, I pushed my way though the crowd trying to get to the Head-teachers office with little achieved I kind of just stood at the side of the corridor and pushed my way around the edges of the mass of students until I saw the sign which led to the Head-teachers office.

As I walked in I noticed that the reception worker was a friendly looking women who must have been around the age of 60. She was busy shuffling her way around the small assigned office, half looking like she was in the middle of a spring clean.

As she noticed me and looked up I noticed that she had kind, warm and friendly eyes. " Hello, how may I help you?" "Ermm my-y name is c-Cherie Jones, I'm th..." I was about to continue but I got interrupted "Ohhh you must be the new girl who is starting today" "Ermmm y-yes that's me"

" Right well just let me gather your papers and booklets together" I opened my mouth to say 'okay' she had already walked away from me and started to rummage through the pile of papers I had seen her move in her half spring clean up a few minutes earlier.

" Ahh here we are, ........ Here is your file on the first piece of paper is your locker number and under it is your locker code the next sheet is a map of the school and it would probably help you if once you have found your class you then mark it off on the map, just until you know the lay out of the school.

The sheet under that is your time table and also there is a sheet that all your class teachers must sign and then at the end of the day hand the piece of paper with all the teachers signatures here. The rest Is just leaflets which just between you and me you don't really need but it's kinda mandatory that I hand them to every new student" "Oh okay ... Thank you" I said while forcing out a small smile.

"it's my pleasure, now good luck with your first day here, it's best if you head to class now" "y-yes your right .... Errrmmm bye". I then walked out of the door quickly as I didn't really want to walk right into the class I has later than it already was.

I has the choice to ether go left or right and so I just took a chance and walked to the right and so I decided that I should probably now look at the map as to where my class room was. Just as I was pulling out the papers from the folder I felt the air get knocked out of me as I hit something which is strange as I thought I was the only student in the halls and I'm pretty sure that there wasn't a wall in front of me when I went to get the papers from the folder, as I fell on the floor I kinda just sat there getting my bearings back and feeling the air rush back to my lungs.

I can vaguely hear someone talking "Oh God I and so sorry I was in a hurry and I guess I just didn't see you there .......here let me help you up" A hand pops in front of my face as I'm getting my breath back. I slowly place my hand into his and I feel his hand slowly grip mine and start to pull me up. "Thank you and i-it's yo-you don't need to apologise.... I'm not hur....." I slowly cut my self off as I slowly lifted my head up to get a look at the person, he was fairly tall

... Well taller than me that is and he had chocolate brown thick looking hair which was making me very tempted to run my fingers through his hair and then my eyes stopped once I had met his eyes they were a hazel brown colour which suited him well and then he smiled at me with a happy grin of a smile, his smile snapped me out of my haze and I then tried to finish my sentence "...t...yeah i-I'm not hurt at all so y-you know 'no harm no foul' right?!"

He then looked up at me his eyes swimming in almost laughter "yeah I guess so" he the smiled a knowing smile "I guess your new here then?"

I could feel the tinge of redness returning to my checks "is it really that obvious?" "Just a little"

I looked down in embarrassment "here pass me your timetable, maybe I can help you" he said smiling at me gently.

I whipped my head up to look him in the eyes "really, you would do that?" "Yes, of course, let's have a look then" I pulled the sheet that had my time table off the floor and passed it to him,

I then continued to pick my other papers off the floor. "Oh wow you have this lesson with me...... actually we have a few lessons together, so let's go, we are already pretty late"

he started to walk the way I had just came *mental face palm* and as I started to follow after him he suddenly stopped and turned around smiling at me

"oh and by the way, my name is Scott, what's yours?".


End file.
